Please Don't Stop the Music
by Write-To-You
Summary: A bunch of Klaine drabbles, some taking place during the show, some just random. (OMG I'm so excited to finally start writing them! I knew it was only a matter of time until I could no longer resist :)
1. Prom Queen

**Author's Note: OMG I love them Klaine much! I haven't had any experience with male gay couples yet, and if they reflect all the others, they are** ** _so_** **amazing! I just love the way they balance each other out, and I just love** ** _Kurt_** **as a whole, sooo...**

 **If you have any prompts or ideas, please let me know! I might use them! (but no promises :)**

 **Spoilers for 2x20.**

"And the Prom Queen for this year is..." Principal Figgins paused, his face going from anticipation to confusion. "Kurt... Kurt Hummel."

The room was dead silent. One person started to clap, the sound echoing awkwardly off the walls of the gymnasium. The clapping only lasted a second as the person realized what had happened and abruptly stopped.

Kurt's face went from deathly, shocked pale to an enraged red. He felt his heart pounding somewhere up in his ears, the murmurs of students and the girls not chosen for Prom Queen sounding loud and overwhelming in his emotional state. Without even pausing, Kurt turned and ran out of the room.

"Kurt, no, wait!" Blaine's voice broke through the silence, loud like the explosions that were rocking Kurt's world right now. He had been so _stupid_. So stupid to think that going back to McKinley after meeting Blaine would mean that things would be different. So stupid to think that people had changed enough to accept him- accept that he was gay and not going to change his ways just because it was more "sociably acceptable".

Kurt could feel himself crying. He could feel the tears wet on his cheeks and the way his shoulder's were shaking and his hands were trembling just like they did every time he cried. He wished that, for once, he could stop being so _emotional_. That he could stop crying at every little thing that didn't go right.

"Kurt, wait up!"

Then suit covered, muscular arms were wrapping around his waist and his head was forcibly pushed into Blaine's chest. Kurt let out a sob, struggling to push him away. "Stop it! You don't deserve me. You should be in there having fun and not worrying about my stupid flights of fancies that this time could be dif-dif-" Sobs choked up his words and Blaine just held him tighter.

"Hey..." He murmured when he pulled back a little, wiping his thumb across Kurt's cheek and giving him the most touching, gentle smile; one that made Kurt's insides squirm with happiness and his heart swell with how much love he felt for the man in front of him. "I do deserve you. If anything, you don't deserve me, for caring more about how my evening is getting ruined when it's _your_ special night that just got crushed."

More tears bubbled up in Kurt's eyes and slid down his cheeks, but Blaine wiped them away just as fast. "Don't let them mess with you." He said softly. Then he gave a teasing smile, and sang, "Hater's gonna hate..."

"Don't you Taylor Swift me." Kurt huffed, trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"There's that smile." Blaine took a step back and took a seat with his back against the locker. "Now tell me what's going on inside that head of yours."

Kurt let out a heavy sigh and sat down beside him, his lower lip wobbling uncontrollably. "Why can't we just get it easy for once?" He asked in a low whisper. "Why can't people just let us be and see that we want to be happy with each other? That being gay, or lesbian, or straight is ok, just as long as you have love and you're being yourself?"

"Because not everyone is as accepting and amazing and wise as you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine told him, reaching over so he could take his hand. "Not everyone has the guts to be themselves, and when they see other people doing so well at it, they feel intimidated and try to get that person scared and insecure like they are."

"I just- I can't believe that enough people are like that to vote me- me- Prom Queen!" Kurt exclaimed, rubbing at his face. "I'm gay... I'm not a girl."

"I know." Blaine wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, letting out a soft sound of contentment. "You don't have to go back in there, you know. We can leave, and go see a movie or something."

Kurt smiled when he realized that had been his offer when it was _Blaine_ who had been feeling unsure about going to prom with another guy. Then he took a deep breath and shook his head. "No. No, I want to go back in there." He straightened his shoulders, flipping his hair back as confidently as he could with the weight of what his peers had done still so heavy in his chest. "I, Kurt Hummel, am going to go to my coronation."

5 minutes later, Blaine was getting him wet paper towels to wipe his face and he was using his locker's mirror to dab away and red left around his eyes and wetness on his cheeks. Then Blaine took his hand and led him back to the gym.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Blaine offered. "Up on the stage?"

Kurt took another slow, deep breath. "No. I need to do this. But- thank you."

Blaine leaned over and pressed his lips to his cheek. "Anytime, Kurt. I'm here for you."

"I know."

Principal Figgins gave Kurt a surprised look when he came back into the still mostly quiet gym. All of the Glee kids had flat out refused to sing until the wrong against their friend was righted, so there was no music, which meant no dancing, which meant every eye in the room was on Kurt when he walked through the door.

Rachel glued to his side immediately. "Kurt, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be." Kurt said regally, trying to ignore the hammering of his heartbeat as he moved past her and to the stage. "That crown will go _fantastically_ will my outfit."

He saw Blaine of the the corner of his eye, face awash in pride and a glowing smile. It gave him courage, and Kurt nodded at Principal Figgins. "Go right ahead."

The poor man looked a bit confused, but he held up the crown. "I now crown you, Kurt Hummel, Prom Queen."

Every single person in the New Directions burst into thunderous applause as the crown was placed on Kurt's head, filling the room with cheers and clapping. Eventually, a few other students joined in, then the rest of the crowd, until even the people who had voted Kurt queen out of malice were clapping for him as he accepted his title.

Kurt bent his knees in the cute little half-curtsy-half-bow that he did that always made Blaine smile, then stepped elegantly off the stage. Mercedes replaced him, and began a fantastic rendition of "Dancing Queen" with Santana.

Karofsky and Kurt faced each other, preparing for the Prom King and Queen dance. Kurt gave the former-bully an encouraging smile, but Karofsky looked like he might be sick. He shook his head, and Blaine could see his hands shaking. "I-I can't-"

He turned, and ran out of the small circle of space the rest of the kids had allowed them for their dance.

Kurt got a tight, wobbling smile on his face, a sure sign that he was about to cry, and Blaine made his decision. He pushed down all his fear, all of the memories from his last Prom when dancing with another guy had caused him a concussion and 3 cracked ribs, and broke through the crowd.

"Could I have this dance?"

Kurt took a shaky breath, his eyes welling out of happiness, this time. "Yes." He said breathily, letting Blaine take his hand and pull him into his arms.

It started out a little slow, Kurt releasing a contented sigh and winding his arm around Blaine's neck, looking around to see what everyone's reactions would be. He saw Sam smile, then offer his hand to Rachel. Soon, everyone was dancing around them, not paying the least bit of attention to the two boys dancing in each other's arms in the middle of their Junior Prom.

 **Author's Note: There. Now that scene has all of the emotion and amazingness it deserves :)**


	2. Protector

**Author's Note: This is a little bit AU, just because of the scenario, but I totally want it to happen, so here we go :)**

Blaine had started coming to McKinley for an advanced math class on Wednesdays. Or, at least, that was the excuse, but Wes had texted Kurt when Blaine had triumphantly bombarded him with the news to let him know that it was really just so that he could still see Kurt during school hours.

Another pro was that his math class was so close to lunch time that Blaine stuck around for _that_ , too. He ate at the table where the rest of the New Directions sat, fitting in just fine even though he was on a competing team of singers. Everyone loved Blaine, and everyone loved Kurt _and_ Blaine, so everyone was just fine with the new arrangement.

On one of those Wednesday afternoons, Kurt was taking out his lunch box at his locker and humming his new favorite love song (You Belong with Me, by the wonderful lyricist that was Taylor Swift), dancing in place like there was no one else in the world.

Then he was roughly slammed into his locker, startled out of his daydreams of how cool it would be if Blaine lived across the street like in the music video. Kurt turned and immediately froze.

"Karofsky-" He started, but the other boys face was tauntingly close to his, puckering his lips in an overdramatic kissy face, and Kurt's heart was starting to squeeze in panic.

Karofsky picked up a hand and mock-stroked Kurt's face, and Kurt began to shake all over. "Stop." He muttered, as bravely as he could. "Please get away from me."

But Karofsky was leaning in even closer, and the only thing Kurt could think of was _where is Blaine where is Blane where is Blane?!_

Suddenly, Karofsky was ripped away from Kurt, shoved hard into the locker with the same resounding sound that Kurt had been. Kurt looked up, his lips trembling, and there was Blaine, in all of his gelled haired, triangular eyebrow-ed, handsome, beautiful glory.

And he was raging mad.

"Stay _away_ from Kurt." Blaine growled, his hand at the giant football players throat. "Don't touch him again, don't hurt him again, don't even _look_ at him. You don't deserve to."

As soon as Karofsky was released, he ran, sending an alarmed glance back at the Senior Warbler.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, staring at him with concern, and Kurt let his eyes slip shut for a moment, collecting himself and slowing his heart beat. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked seriously.

"So, so much better now." Kurt whispered, taking a deep breath. "Thank you."

A flicker of a smile slipped over Blaine's lips, and he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, leading him down the hallway in a show of PDA that wasn't particularly normal for him. "Anytime, Kurt." He murmured. "I'm always going to protect you."

 **Author's Note: So a little short, but they can't** ** _all_** **be long. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Slushies and Curly Hair

**Author's Note: This takes place in the same AU universe where Blaine comes to McKinely on Wednesdays (read previous chapter for the tiny explanation it includes if you haven't already).**

This time, they were alone when they got "attacked".

It was after lunch, and Mercedes, Rachel and Sam had all come to see Blaine off on the bus heading back to Dalton. The teachers were not particularly pleased with the fact that Kurt was always late for class on Wednesday afternoons, but it wasn't Kurt's fault that his boyfriend was amazing and had very kissable lips. Anyway, he had study hall after lunch on Wednesdays for the entire month (as did Mercedes, Rachel and Sam), and who cared if you were late for study hall?

Sam and Mercedes and Rachel were all talking about the newest Glee assignment. "I believe that I have found the _perfect_ song to fit the term "made for each other"." Rachel gushed. "But! I'm not saying a word, so you will just have to wait until Friday, when you can be wowed by my performance."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, and nodded at Blaine and Kurt's conjoined hands. "Made for each other, huh? We should bring these two in to do a duet."

Kurt blushed pink, but Blaine smiled widely. "The Warblers would kill me, but I would love that." He said, laughing a little. "You and I/ were like fireworks and symphonies/ exploding in the sky."

"With you/" Kurt continued, smiling, while the others rolled their eyes at their sappy cuteness. "I'm alive/ It's like the missing pieces of my heart/ they finally collide."

Kurt's last musical note was cut off with a gasp as 5 perfectly aimed blue slushies collided with the five of their faces. Rachel shrieked in protest as her hair was covered with blue ice, and Sam let out an aggrieved groan, this being one of the only outfits he owned that was actually _his_.

Blaine just gaped in shock, wiping blue slushy from his eyes and licking it unconsciously off of his fingers. He turned to Kurt. "When you said that you guys got slushies thrown in your faces... I thought you were joking."

The look on his face, despite the blue dripping down and probably staining his pristine white shirt, made Kurt burst into uncontrollable laughter. The other three joined in, leaving the 5 bullies that had thrown the slushies in their faces to watch them in confusion.

Mercedes and Rachel set off to the girl's bathroom to get cleaned up, and Sam, Kurt and Blaine went towards the guy's. Kurt wet paper towels for all three of them, and let Blaine dab at the slushy on his shirt.

As soon as the slushy was out of Blaine's hair, Kurt and Sam blinked at him in shock. "Wow." Sam muttered. "You weren't joking when you said he uses a lot of hair gel, Kurt."

"No. No I was not." Kurt said, in the same state of shock.

Blaine turned toward the mirror with a groan, frowning at the explosion of curls that were beginning to burst out of his head. He frantically used the hair gel still left in his hair to smooth them back down, but it wasn't doing much.

"Don't!" Kurt protested, reaching up to re-fluff his hair. Sam snorted with laughter. "I like it all poofy and natural."

"That makes one of us." Blaine grumped, but Sam noticed that he didn't try to smooth down his hair again.

 **Author's Note: Awwwww... I literally can't get enough of them! I just sat down and wrote, like, 3 of these in a row. PROMPT ME!**


	4. Panic

**Author's Note: This one is a little more angsty, but I've been wanting to practice with those in case I ever decide to write a teen drama someday.**

 **...Not that that is really in the plans.**

 **I dunno why I really said that.**

 **Let's just get to the story. Sound good? Good. I think so too.**

After leaving Dalton, the loose, bully free environment that made everyone feel welcome and excepted, Kurt was overwhelmed when he remembered all the bullying back at McKinley.

It wasn't as bad as it had been when he left. Karofsky no longer pushed him into lockers on a daily basis, and the slushy situation was at a minimal since the football players had apparently teamed up with Glee. Still, Kurt caught the sideways looks, the snide whispers and the careful avoidance of his classmates. It wasn't new. It was just different then Dalton.

And it was hard without Blaine. If the other boy had been there, they would have faced it together. They could have held hands in the hallways and the cafeteria, laughing at other kids shocked looks. Laughing because they knew what it was like to be walking beside the love of your life, and they didn't. He wished Blaine was here now, because he was starting to freak out.

It was sort of stupid, actually. Kurt should be _pleased_ with the fact that nobody was pushing him around and throwing slushies in his face and threatening to kill him. That was how most people lived their lives- pushing and slushy free- and he should be no different.

But, honestly? It was unnerving. It was like the calm before the storm, and Kurt mind was frantically trying to figure out exactly _what_ that storm would include.

 _When did this become my life?_ He thought to himself one day in English, when someone dropping their textbook to the floor startled him so much that he nearly fell out of his chair. _Since when am I so_ scared _?_

Finn, unsurprisingly, was the first one to notice. He didn't say anything about, but when Kurt got home on Friday after a particularly hard day, he found Blaine sitting in his living room eating a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie.

They sat together and ate cookies and talked like everyone was not crashing down around Kurt's shoulders, and honestly, it was nice. Blaine had his arm around Kurt and Kurt's head on his chest when Finn came in to watch a movie with them, but Kurt's stepbrother didn't comment. He actually smiled at the two of them, then put in Kurt's favorite musical.

By Friday of _next_ week, still nobody had confronted Kurt. He refused to be lulled into letting his guard down. He was going to be prepared for anything that McKinley high could throw at him, even if it meant staying up until 11 every night because he couldn't get to sleep, too stressed about what the next day would bring.

One evening, Glee practice went especially late. Finn had begged out of practice for something that he wouldn't reveal to anyone, so Kurt walked to his car alone. In the dark.

He got halfway to his car when he noticed two shadows walking towards them. One of them was tall and bulky, and Kurt's heart froze in his chest. Definitely a football player. The other was smaller, with a long torso and short legs. Kurt could probably outrun him, if he tried.

Fear clouding his brain, (and his better judgement) Kurt stumbled backward and broke into a run. He tripped on a loose piece of pavement and crashed to the ground, sliding backward as fast as he could.

The shadows were moving faster now, definitely towards him. They were saying something, but Kurt couldn't hear specifics over the white noise in his ears. He shut his eyes and curled into a ball. He had read enough about hate crimes, heard enough about them from Blaine, and had enough experience with them himself to know that they hurt you inside _and_ out. Honestly, the inside was more what Kurt was worried about. And the fact that nobody knew where he was.

Footsteps pounded the pavement, and Kurt squeezed his eyes tighter. It was only when he heard a voice that he actually _recognized_ that he opened him up again.

Blaine.

"Kurt. Kurt!" Blaine slid to his knees next to his boyfriend and looked him over, looking scared. Finn was close behind him, running the last few steps and hovering over his step-brother nervously.

Kurt dove into Blaine's and broke down into trembling sobs. Finn reached down and rubbed his back, exchanging a worried glance with the other boy. Blaine cradled Kurt's head against his shoulder and kiss his hair. "Hey... hey, you, tell me what's going on?"

Kurt shook his head, pressing further into his blaze and fisting Blaine's shirt in his hands. Finn crouched down beside his stepbrother. "Kurt, you gotta talk to us, here."

"Did someone hurt you?" Blaine asked softly, rubbing Kurt's back. "Or say something?"

"No." Kurt whispered. "No, and that's the problem. I can't stand the waiting. I can't standing waiting for someone to attack me or- or-" He let out a shuddery sigh, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I just wish I didn't have to live my entire life afraid of being who I am."

Blaine let out a very similar, shuddery sigh, nodding at Finn. "Come on, Kurt. Lets get you home."

Finn picked him up and brought him to his car, promising to meet them at home with his own vehicle. Kurt curled up in the passenger's seat and resting his head against Blaine's shoulder as he drove.

"I didn't ask..." He whispered, just as Blaine thought he had fallen asleep. "What were you doing at McKinley?"

Blaine smiled, flicking on his blinker and turning left unto the Hummel's street. "Finn and I were going to come and surprise you. I know your birthday is on Saturday, but I couldn't make it that day. We figured we'd just celebrate tonight. But that, obviously, is going to wait."

"Oh." Kurt felt his cheeks heating up a little, pleased. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Blaine deflected immediately. He reached down and squeezed Kurt's hand, pulling into his driveway. "Come on. Finn said he would text Carol and Burt- no explanations necessary."

"That's a relief." Kurt muttered, stumbling out of the car and letting Blaine lead him up the steps to his house. "Dad might try and attack everyone at school. At once."

Blaine laughed, because they both knew how true that declaration actually was. He knocked on the front door, but Kurt nudged him aside and pulled out his key, not wanting to wait outside in the cold any longer.

Carol wrapped Kurt up in her arms for a long moment after he walked in, and Burt patted his back, the same way Finn had, nodding at Blaine once. Blaine nodded back, taking a deep breath.

Kurt broke away from his step mom with a weak smile, a failed attempt at reassurance that Carol attempted to return. Then Kurt turned and walked to the stairs, wordlessly waiting for Blaine to follow.

Once they were in his room, Blaine turned his back so Kurt could change into his designer pajamas (of course), and crawl into bed. Blaine sat down, on top of the covers. Tonight wasn't the night to get into... all of that.

He rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder, rubbing it through the sheet. "You want to talk about it?"

"Nothing really to say." Kurt deflected, not meeting his eyes. "I got paranoid, I panicked, and now I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be. When I was ok being bullied and not deathly afraid of it-"

Blaine abruptly stood up and knelt in front of the bed so he could be at Kurt's eye level. "No."

"Huh?"

"No. You're not allowed to go back to being ok with being bullied. That's just messed up." Blaine frowned at him, feeling a mix between sadness and anger at the world bubbling up in his chest. "Just because you are gay doesn't mean that you have to spend your life in fear." He reached over, grabbing onto Kurt's hand and holding on to it tightly. "Whenever... whenever you feel scared- not matter where you are, or where I am- I want you to call me, ok? Call me, and just tell me about it. You got that?"

He watched as tears filled Kurt's eyes, emotion welling up inside of him for a moment and preventing him from speaking. His voice came out high when he did speak, so he cleared it and tried again. "I- yes, yes I've got that."

It didn't take him long to drop off to sleep, and Blaine sat by his bed, holding his hand until his breathing evened out and his was deep in slumber. Then he stood and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt might not be okay now, but he would be. Blaine would make sure off it.

 **Author's Note: Hopefully that wasn't too unbearably dramatic. I liked it, anyway :)**


	5. Captain America

**Author's Note: This is a tribute to my parents- My mom always says my dad is her Captain America. So here you go :)**

 ***WARNING* Spoilers for Civil War and The First Avenger and mentions of Winter Soldier.**

Kurt had made a decision, and it was one that almost broke Blaine's heart. He understood it, he really did, but the fact that Kurt was no longer interested in Snow White and Sleeping Beauty seemed kind of sad to him. It was almost like saying goodbye to Kurt's younger self; a self carefree from judgement and bullying.

It wasn't as if Kurt _never_ watched Disney movies anymore; some Friday night movies he would whip out the Lion King or the Little Mermaid and sing along to all of the songs, mouthing the words before they were said. Still, it made Blaine sad.

Until one comment turned everything around.

See, Kurt had fallen in love with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He loved everything about it: the fight scenes, the actors, the costumes...

And, most especially, Steve Rodgers. Kurt had falling to _infatuation_ with Steve Rodgers.

In his eyes, he could do no wrong. Steve was _perfect_ , from his golden hair, to his blue eyes, to his giant muscles, to his encouraging speeches, to his gorgeous smile, to his heart and amazing morals.

Normally, Blaine would have been jealous (ok, he still _was_ a little jealous, just a tiny bit) of this much attention on another guy, especially one as attractive as Steve. But by now, he knew that this was just Kurt's way of geeking out, and Blaine wasn't about to ruin his fun by being the jealous boyfriend type.

It was a Friday movie night, and they were watching _Winter Soldier_ for the 8th time. It was Blaine's favorite in the Captain America series. Kurt's favorite was _The First Avenger_ , just because it made him cry. For whatever strange reason, Kurt _loved_ things that made him cry (Blaine really didn't).

Blaine's gaze was glued to the screen now, watching his favorite scene of the movie. "You know, I always shipped Natasha and Steve together." He murmured thoughtfully, arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Really?" Kurt wrinkled his nose, and Blaine could tell this was going to be a longish conversation. He paused the movie. "I honestly love Steve and Tony together."

Blaine squinted at him for a moment. "Steve and... _Tony_?"

"Do you know how big their fanbase is?" Kurt defended. "They're perfect together."

"Steve's from the 1900's, Kurt. He's not going to be gay." Blaine snorted, nudging him with his elbow. "And neither is Tony."

"I just want him to be happy." Kurt huffed, pressing himself further into Blaine's side. " Even though he _does_ end up with Kate."

"I know. I saw the movie." Blaine told him.

Kurt gave him a horrorstruck look. "Blaine Anderson! You said we would watch that one together!"

"We will!" Blaine said hurriedly. "It just won't be my first time. And it's obviously not yours, either, unless..." He trailed off, then whipped to his boyfriend. "Kurt Hummel, did you look up _spoilers_?!"

Kurt had a bit of a reputation for never, _ever_ , looking up any spoilers, reviews or sneak peeks before he watched or read something. And a bit of a reputation for looking down on those who did.

Now he face-planted in Blaine's sweater-ed shoulder, blushing furiously, and tried to scrabble for the remote to get the attention off himself. Blaine snatched it first and smirked at him in an evil way. Kurt groaned. "I didn't- I didn't- Ok, I _did_ , but that's just because I wanted to know if he ends up happily, you know? He deserves all the happiness in the world, especially after losing Peggy."

"Yes, I know, I know." Blaine grinned and rolled his eyes. "Because he's so gorgeous and perfect."

"He _is_!" Kurt agreed happily. "He's so amazing, and he has a heart of diamond- you know, stronger then gold- and he cares about his friends so much! Even though his fashion isn't the _best_ , it's excusable. Because everything looks good on him."

Blaine rolled his eyes again and replayed the movie. Kurt remained silent until the scene where Natasha and Steve were both riding in their "borrowed" car.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, snuggling up to him.

Blaine sighed as Natasha got totally and completely friend-zoned. "Yeah, Kurt?"

Kurt let out a contented sigh and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"You're my Captain America."

 **Author's Note: That turned out actually better then I expected it to! Tell me what you think, and if you, too, are in love with one Steve Rodgers :)**


End file.
